


Their Forbidden Love

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Werewolf, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: Gavin's been obsessed with werewolves for as long as he can remember, along with having a huge crush on one of his school friends, Michael. However, what happens when Gavin's confession to Michael goes wrong? What happens when Gavin follows Michael into the forest and gets lost, figuring out a secret he shouldn't know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks :| if anyone can think up a good one, let me know ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Structure, word and grammar edits - Mar/8/17

19 year old Gavin had always heard of the stories of werewolves living in Texas millions, billions probably even trillions of years ago and it truly fascinated him. All the books he read however said the same thing, 'they suddenly disappeared.' There was no explanation to their disappearance in any of the published documentations he had found. They were always depicted as a large, four legged wolf-like animal, standing at six feet or more, wreaking havoc on nearby villages, killing thousands of people and claiming new lands for their own. However, no matter where humans hunted, no matter how long they searched, no one ever found another werewolf or a reason to their sudden extinction.  
  
Even though they were depicted as terrifying murderers, Gavin wished these creatures still lived today, wished he could meet one in person. However that was just a dream that would stay in his dreams. So with a heavy sigh as he woke up from another fantastic dream of meeting a werewolf from the stories, he got ready for another long day at school. He walked downstairs while reading a book about the mythical animals he loves so much. He was so into it however that he didn't even realize the wall right in front of him and smacked right into it, looking up and scowling at the wall like it did something wrong as he rubbed his now sore nose.  
  
"That's what happens when you read while walking darling, now will you please come pack your lunch or you'll be late" Gavin looked over to the woman that just spoke and he groaned quietly, closing his book and placing it in his backpack that was sat up on a chair in front of the dinner table. He packed the lunch his mum made him because he slept in again, and stuffed that into his practically empty bag which he then picked up and slung around over his shoulder. "Be safe dear" his mum called to him as he made his way out the door, Gavin yelling back a simple "I will mum."  
  
Gavin was very thankful his school was only a few blocks away, so it didn't take him any longer then ten minutes before he was standing at his school gates once again. As he walked up the footpath to the building he tried to recall the classes he had today. It was Monday, so first was Math, then Gym, and finally Science with breaks in between each class. He growled slightly as he wasn't so great in any of those classes, and he had them all in the same day, however when he noticed a familiar curly red-head in front of him, his worries faded and a wide smile spread on his face as he sprinted to the male. "Michael!"  
  
Michael turned around and smiled once he noticed it was Gavin, "Hey boi!" Michael said, wrapping his arm around the lads shoulders as they both made their way into the school building and to their lockers, which lucky for Gavin were right next to each other.  
  
As Michael put his bag into the locker and pulled extra things out, he couldn't help but watch with a smile. Michael was beautiful in Gavin's eyes, stunning is the word Gavin likes to use. However, he never told Michael he felt that way about him, he was too scared of rejection so he's suffered with staying silent and admiring the man in his own mind. He gently shook his head once he realized he had been staring for way too long and went back to his own locker, however what he didn't realize was the small smile Michael gave when Gavin turned his head away.  
  
When they reached their first class, the bell rang and people started running to their own classes. Michael chuckled at the people running down halls, "what idiots" he said in a quiet tone and looked around the almost empty classroom. "Hey Dooley!" Michael said with a louder voice then he should be using inside such a small space, however it did catch the attention of Jeremy Dooley who waved towards Michael and Gavin with a smile of his own. The two made their way over to the back of the classroom, and took the last two free seats on the three seated desk, Michael in the middle, Gavin against the wall and Jeremy on the outside.  
  
As soon as they sat down Michael and Jeremy started up a conversation which Gavin couldn't contribute to, so he pulled out his book and started reading as the Math teacher is almost always late to class, he can be worse then some of the students.  
  
He was only reading for about a minute when Michael's voice asking him what he was reading made him jump, and quickly cover his book like he was doing something wrong. Michael just chuckled, "well?" he said, ushering Gavin to show him the book he was so intently reading.  
  
"Its nothing special..." Gavin said, moving his eyes from Michael and back to his book repeatedly.  
  
"Maybe not, but Im curious, come on show me!" Michael said before snatching the book from under Gavin's arms, making Gavin gasp as his arms hit the table since the item he was leaning on was removed. He rubbed his left elbow and looked up at Michael for a reaction to what he was reading. He could have sworn he saw Michael scowl, but as soon as he saw it, the lads smile returned and he handed the book back to Gavin, "so you like werewolves?" Michael asked, leaning his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.  
  
"Yeah...I guess" Gavin whispered, though Michael heard it.  
  
"That's pretty cool, though I heard they disappeared years ago, too fucking bad I guess" Michael sighed has he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and his foot on the tables edge. Gavin couldn't help but notice something was different about Michael after he read the book, though he couldn't quite figure out what. He didn't get too much of a chance to analyze the lad before the Teacher finally walked into the room.  
  
"Your five minutes late again Mr. Ramsey" one of the kids at the front said to the teacher, everyone quietly chuckled.  
  
"I have my reasons, and I've told you all, call me Geoff, not Mr. Ramsey its too formal. Anyway here we go, tests" Geoff said as he held up a large amount of papers in his right hand, and everyone audibly groaned, making Geoff then groan "I know, its bullshit, but I have to give these to you, its my job, so here you go. I don't care what you do, just get it done before break." Geoff said casually as he handed out the papers to everyone. Once everyone had their tests he took his seat in his desk that was placed in front of the small rectangular classroom, opening a book and a plastic bottle filled with a yellow liquid, though the strong small coming from it had Gavin already knowing that it was beer.  
  
Half the class just seemed to just be guessing, while a portion either were cheating or doing it properly, while Gavin, Michael and Jeremy worked together to get the test done. Before they knew it two hours had passed and the bell rang. "Alright time for break, get outta here" Geoff said, basically kicking the kids out of the classroom as he stood and stretched. Gavin packed his things and noticed Jeremy and Michael had already gotten up, as he searched for them, he noticed they were chatting with Geoff, which looked to be quite a serious conversation. Gavin has never seen Geoff look so serious, or even scary in his life. He noticed the gent glance up at him for a few seconds with almost a glare before focusing back on what Michael was talking about.  
  
Gavin shuddered at the anger he sensed from him and decided to stay back until the three finished their conversation, which didn't take too much longer and Michael asked Gavin what he was doing standing there before Gavin quickly followed, watching Geoff as he passed, who in turn was giving him a scowl like he'd done something to spite the man. However, break was a nice calming thirty minutes while he, Jeremy and Michael chatted about upcoming games and that successfully got his mind off the incident entirely.  
  
Next class was Gym, and Gavin almost wished he ate at break as his stomach started to rumble when he walked into the gym room, their teacher Jack Pattillo standing near the basketball hoop as the students gathered in front of him in their Gym attire. "All I want you guys to do today is run from this wall" Jack pointed behind him, "to the other one" he said as he pointed to the other side of the room. "Line up against the wall and when you hear my whistle, start running." The class started to line up against the wall, and Gavin couldn't help but notice that when he walked past the teacher, he glanced at him in an almost scared and worried expression. Gavin held his breath wondering what he might have done wrong to piss off two teachers in one day when he hadn't talked to either of them.  
  
The class was, like the Math class uneventful. It was all running for the next two hours, from one wall to the other, then around the room in circles and back to going from wall to wall. Though no one was surprised, they all questioned why Jack was made into the gym teacher, he never seemed to be the kind of man who liked exercise like this, which then moved to his teaching ways.  
  
Second break made Gavin feel awkward, he felt like both Jack and Geoff were staring at him the whole time in the cafeteria. He would look up towards them every now and then and notice at least one of them turn their head back around. "Hey," Gavin jumped at the hand that was waving in front of his face. "You ok? You've been off since Math class..." Jeremy noted, looking at Gavin with a bit of worry.  
  
"Oh, yeah Im ok, just a bit tired" he lied. He was probably just imaging things, or overthinking it. He looked over at Michael who had a serious look on his face, he noticed Michael was looking up at him, but as soon as Gavin moved his gaze to the lad he put his head back down, eating the cafeteria pasta, looking almost disgusted even though Gavin knew the pasta always tasted fine, even restaurant worthy sometimes. He chose to ignore it however, it was the only thing available on the menu when they arrived, so maybe Michael just didn't like the sauce they used.  
  
After the thirty minute break was over, Gavin went to science class in low spirits, hugging his science books to his chest as he walked into the room. He quickly made his way to the table at the back of the class, Michael sitting next to him, Jeremy sitting on the desk beside them as these tables were only two seaters. Once all the students had come in and taken their seats, their science teacher Ryan Haywood made his way into the class.  
  
He put some books on his desk and turned around, glancing towards Gavin with a scary, almost predatory look. Gavin just looked down at his desk to avoid his gaze as best as possible as he fought tears that he felt suddenly threaten to spill. Its not like he was after teachers approval but the fact three teachers seemed to disapprove of him in one day when before they were all actually friends had Gavins mind running in circles trying to figure out what he might have done to cause it.  
  
Science class however was another uneventful 2 hours of Ryan talking about dissection and deadly poisons that could kill like they were magnificent. Gavin had no idea how today had ended up to be such a horrible day and yet, he felt he was about to make it worse. As the end day bell rang, everyone gathered their things from their desk and made their way to their lockers. Gavin and Michael waving goodbye to Jeremy before going to their lockers and grabbing their belongings.  
  
Gavin looked over at Michael, then the floor, then Michael again and then his locker and once again back to Michael, contemplating if it was such a good idea to come out to Michael about his feelings towards the lad. Even though today had already been a disaster, he gave a heavy sigh, there was no way it could get any worse. He turned to Michael, hugging his backpack to his chest. "M-Michael can I uh, tell you something?" he whispered out, though Michael still caught what he said.  
  
"Of course boi, what is it?" Michael replied, closing his locker, swinging his bag over his shoulder and looking at Gavin with curiosity. Gavin looked down at the floor which was suddenly very interesting to Gavin, who started moving his feet around in anxiety, working up the courage and figuring out how to word his confession. "Well? I don't have all night buddy" Michael said, ready to turn and walk away.  
  
"No, wait um...its just I have to tell you that I...that I uh...I really, like you Michael" Gavin said, his voice getting quieter as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I like you too buddy, I already know that and you do to, is that really all you had to tell me?" Michael said, though Gavin looked up at him mustering the most serious face he could.  
  
"No, Michael I like you, I l...love you..." He chocked out, studying Michaels face for any kind of good reaction to his sudden confession, however Michaels smile dropped and he looked at Gavin with an almost bored expression, making Gavins stomach drop. He was expecting to be hit, to be insulted for loving another man, but none of that happened. Michael turned around and walked away without saying a single word.  
  
Gavin watched the lad leave until he couldn't see him anymore, and Gavins mind went blank as his eyes started filling with tears. He looked down, hugging his bag closer, feeling his lunch box give under the pressure he was squeezing it with. He didn't care however and raced out of the building and back home, crying as silently as possible, ignoring his mother when she asked how his day was when he stormed inside and up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming his door shut.  
  
He threw his bag into the corner, and threw himself onto his bed, curling up into a ball and crying. He heard his mother knock on his door, asking if he was ok and what had happened. However he continued to ignore her and just cry. He felt so broken, so sick he didn't even know he could feel this horrible. He even skipped dinner that night and refused to go to school the next day, staying in his room, on his bed either sleeping, crying or feeling empty to the point he felt numb, without a single thought running through his head.  
  
When the week and weekend passed by it was Monday once again and Gavin still hadn't come out of his room. He was ready for another quiet, miserable day, but he heard his mother knock on the door for the first time in the days. "Honey...you have to go to school today, if you don't they'll expel you and you know that."  
  
"I dont care" Gavin replied loud enough that his mother could just hear it through the door.  
  
"You have to go darling, I can't pay for another school, not any time soon anyway. Just this week ok? I'll tell the school that you aren't feeling well and if you need it I'll pick you up anytime, ok?" His mother said, trying to convince her son to leave his room.  
  
There was silence from Gavin, until she heard him stand and grab his bag that had stayed sitting in the corner, then he opened the door and his mother held in a gasp at his physical condition. He started looking skinnier then usual, and his eyes had dark bags under them, his eyes looked blank even, emotionless was the word that came to her mind. "Do you want me to make your lunch?" She asked, however Gavin just shook his head and made his way out the door towards the school building.  
  
When he got there, everything felt unreal. People moved past him in a slow blur, footsteps and chatter from everyone sounded unreal and the building looked fuzzy as he got closer to it. He didn't know why he agreed to come here, not yet, he needed more time but he knew they didn't have much money, this was the only school in the state he could get in because of how cheap it was. So he gave a mental sigh and made his way to his first class, which was math once again.  
  
The bell hadn't even wrung and he already got into the empty classroom. He went to the back of the class where he sat last week and put his head down on the table. He was glad for the quiet the room gave, however it wasn't long before students started coming into the room. He could hear them whispering about him, though he chose to ignore it. He heard the chair next to him move and looked to the side slightly, however it wasn't Michael or Jeremy that sat next to him. He looked around the room in search of either of the lads, and both were sitting in the front of the class chatting away like nothing had ever happened. Gavin wanted to throw up, but he held in his emotions and put his head back on the table.  
  
The teacher made his way into the room, and Gav could feel his gaze on him. Gavin looked up to see the teacher was indeed looking his way, and noticed he wanted to say something to the lad, but chose not to and moved onto the days task. Gavin was thankful and put his head back down, ignoring everything that he was told to do for math.  
  
The class felt like it'd never end, so when the bell rang, Gavin was the first to take his bag and leave, making his way into the toilets and just sitting in there for his break. He didn't want to see Michael, or be ignored by him once again. However he groaned when he heard the bell ring for Gym class. He slowly stepped off the toilet seat and made his way to the classroom, standing at the very back against the wall while everyone crowded in front of the teacher to hear the days task.  
  
Once again the teacher looked over at Gavin, but decided not to say anything. So while everyone was playing basketball, he sat in the corner with his head in his arms. He looked up every now and then, even noticing Jack was about to make his way over, until he stopped, realizing Gavin didn't want to be talked to at all. He looked between Gavin and Michael, thinking Gavin wouldn't notice but he did. Gavin looked over at Michael who was playing basketball as well as he usually did, shooting his third hoop in the past ten minutes. Michael caught Gavin's gaze and his smile dropped, going emotionless and turning back around to Jeremy, his smile returning as quickly as it left and he continued playing. Gavin felt like he was hit in the chest hard as he tired to hold back tears. He just thumped his head back onto his arms and ignored everything around him for the next two hours.  
  
He once again went into the toilets for break, however he wasn't very luck as he found that Michael and Jeremy were already there. He froze when they both made eye contact with him, Michael emotionless once again while Jeremy looked at him with a worried face. Jeremy smiled softly and went to say something to Gavin, however Gavin just dropped his head and turned around, leaving the bathroom, ignoring Jeremy when he called his name.  
  
He made his way out to the back of the school building, sitting against the wall, thankful no one really hung out back here, and he had to admit the gentle breeze blowing felt really nice. He was so happy and content with the quiet back here, that he ended up ignoring the bell for his third class and went to sleep sitting behind the school.  
  
It only felt like minutes, but when he heard the bell had ring for the end of the day Gavin jumped awake, and wiped his eyes clear of sleep with a big yawn. He grabbed his bag that had fallen off his shoulder and walked around to the front of the building, watching the kids leave the school grounds, even noticing Michael, Jeremy and Jack walk out, Michael once again catching Gavins gaze and quickly turned his head around, going back to talking to the two men he was leaving with.  
  
Gavin held his breath to stop himself from crying as he left the school grounds, dragging his feet as he walked home. His body felt heavy as he walked in the door, his mother asked how his day was, though Gavin didn't answer and dropped his bag on the floor in front of the stairs, walking up and back into his room, slumping down on his bed, feeling a tear roll down his face just before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His mother coaxed Gavin to go to school that week, and it was ultimately the same every day. He ignored his work and teachers, while also being ignored by Michael. Jeremy made a few attempts on Tuesday to talk to him, however Gavin always walked the other way when he saw the lad heading towards him, since then Jeremy has kept his distance.

So it was finally Friday and Gavin was more then ready for the weekend, however the sadness and anger was building every time Michael turned away from him and he couldn't take it anymore. He made a plan to talk to Michael at the end of the day, confront him and demand to know why he was ignoring him so much and for so long. So when the bell rang signaling the end of school he made his way to his locker and grabbed his bag, quickly walking outside and looking around for Michael in the crowd of people that were already leaving. He made his way to the school entrance and looked around for the lad but he couldn't see him anywhere.

He finally caught sight of him after a few minutes when he looked towards a forest that the school was built near. Gavin watched as Michael looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed before starting to run into the forest at a steady pace. He questioned as to why Michael would go into a forest as dense as that one, and even though his logical brain told him not to follow as the sun would start going down soon, his curiosity got the better of him and he made his way into the forest to find Michael, still hoping to ask him why he was ignoring him.

Gavin's plan wasn't going so well however when he had been walking through the forest for a few hours now, or at least he guessed it was a few hours since the sun was now starting to set and he would soon be surrounded by darkness. He walked around aimlessly, looking for any sign of Michael, or a way out, though he couldn't see anything but foliage for as far as his eyes would let him. To make things more scary for the lad, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, every time he heard the slightest movement of bushes he froze and looked around before continuing.

He didn't know for how much longer he had been walking, but it was already dark and he could barely see anything. He kept hitting trees, walking into thick bushes and tripping over things he couldn't make out in the darkness. He thought things couldn't get any worse until then the smell of rain hit him, and he looked up towards the sky that was full of clouds, a rain drop falling on his forehead before a few more started to follow. Gavin held his schoolbag over his head while trying to run through the forest. He worried he'd not find shelter, or a safer place to stay for the night until he noticed a small cave. It was dark, but it was dry so Gavin sprinted over to it, breathing a sigh of relief when it felt warmer then out there, and a lot dryer.

The cave seemed rather large, maybe it was just because it was the middle of the night but he could barely see the back of the cave, and he couldn't help but notice the strong dog smell that it held. Gavin didn't want to go to far in, so he sat down against the wall about five feet from the entrance, catching his breath before placing his bag against the ground and laying down, using it as a pillow as best he could. He watched the rain fall harder outside the cave while his eyes slowly closed, and his vision getting blurrier from needing sleep after an exhausting afternoon. Just before he fell asleep he could have sworn he saw something big with large, glowing yellow eyes walking towards him.

When Gavin awoke the next morning, he felt the softness of a bed and the warmth of a blanket, and when he sat up to look around he found he was in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned, taking another look around, "I thought I fell asleep in the forest..." he said to himself. He crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, shocked to see what a mess he was when he looked into the mirror. With a heavy sigh he started the shower, undressed and climbed in, standing under the warm running water as thoughts filled his head.

He tried to remember what might have happened yesterday, why he woke in his room when he knew he slept in a cave. He then remembered seeing something before falling asleep, though even now he still couldn't figure out what it might have been, but the vision of beautiful, vibrant yellow eyes seemed to have burned itself into his brain. He could barely think of anything else, and he was to curious to find out what that might have been.

When he got out of the shower, feeling refreshed he went downstairs, glad his mother wasn't around before making himself a sandwich and leaving the house, making a beeline for the forest. When he arrived at the entrance, he looked inside, but all he could see were trees and bushes that seemed endless. The image of Michael running into the woods suddenly came to him, along with the question of why he went in there when it was going to get dark? Did he get caught in the rain as well? Did he get lost like Gavin did? Gavin couldn't answer any of these questions no matter how hard he wished he could, so with another big sigh, he started making his way through the forest, his aim, to find that cave again and see if there was something he missed.

Gavin couldn't help but realize how much the forest made him lose track of time, if he wasn't carrying a watch around today he wouldn't have known how long he had been walking. It had only been about two hours before he finally came to the cave again, thankful he found it quicker then last time, he wasn't ready to be lost in such a place again.

As he made his way into the cave, the smell of dog hit him once again, but being more awake then yesterday, Gavin really noticed it this time, wincing slightly at how strong it was. He made his way to the back of the cave, which was pretty far in, he thought to himself the cave could fit a T-Rex or two if they were still around and chuckled to himself at what a random and silly thought that was. As he examined the cave, he suddenly noticed all the scratch marks that littered the walls. When he walked up to a particularly big mark, he realized they were made by something large. His first guess was maybe a big cat like a Cougar, but they were too big for a cat that small, then Bears came to his mind, though he never heard of bears living in this forest either. He was baffled, and couldn't come up to a reasonable explanation as to what could have made these marks, anything large enough to make these weren't around in these areas, to his knowledge anyway.

As he was about to leave, he noticed footprints in the ground outside the cave. When he got closer to them to see what kind of footprint it might belong to, he noticed it was a dogs print. Though he then noticed how large it was, his hand was only half the size when he compared it to the dent in the ground, and it was definitely bigger then a bears paw-print. Suddenly a thought came to him, though he even thought it was a crazy idea. The scratch marks were bigger then any animal he knows of, and the paw-prints were dog shaped, yet bigger then a wolf or bear so without anything else logical that he could think of, his next thought was something he wanted to believe, yet also didn't, Werewolves.

He just laughed at himself, what a dumb thought to pop into his head, werewolves have been gone for years, its a mythical being and those books were just stories written by creative people. As much as he almost didn't want to believe it, he knew that was what they were, fiction. Though he was brought back to the evidence he had seen, and the word werewolves kept playing around in his head, it was the last conclusion he could come to, so with that in mind, he went back into the cave and sat against the wall. If it was in fact werewolves, he would stay there, all day and wait for whatever lived in his cave to return. He knew it was a dumb idea, but he didn't care, even if it meant he was risking his life, his life belonged to Michael and when Michael started ignoring him, it was like his meaning was chucked away as well.

So he sat there, for hours, waiting, watching, even when his eyes wanted to close from being tired and bored, he forced them open, he wasn't going to give up when he might actually be so close to seeing the creature he has been so obsessed with for years.

He lost track of time though he knew he had been sitting in the cave for hours, and was starting to drift off to sleep until he heard brushes rustling outside. His eyes snapped open and he surveyed the entrance, he saw a bush move in the corner of his eyes and when he turned his head to look, he saw the brown fur of a tail retreating and the sound of loud rustling bushes and quiet thumping of footsteps before it went quiet once again.

The tail looked large, and from the little amount Gavin saw, it was definitely a wolf tail. He began to worry it might just be some regular wolves and scooted back into the cave a little more, hoping the shade would hide him. He sat there for a few minutes before hearing more bush rustling and quiet footsteps, but instead of it being in one general direction, it sounded like it was everywhere. He was being hunted.

He knew that if he stayed in the cave, he would die. The cave was a dead end, a perfect way for wolves to trap their pray in, and even though he had already come to terms with the idea of death, he was terrified. So without a second thought he got up and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he could hear something following him, more then one. He heard rustling from his right, then his left and from behind along with the sound of something hitting rocks, Gavin guessed claws, and now loud thumping of running animals. He didn't look back however, didn't even want to try so he just kept running as fast as he could, jumping fallen logs and large boulders that he came across, though no matter how far he ran, he couldn't see an end.

He had been running for a few minutes, the sounds around him didn't stop and all he could see were trees. He had been running for so long he was surprised the animals never made a move to attack, they have had a good chance to since he started running. Even though he had that thought in the back of his mind he didn't stop, at least until he jumped a small log and when he landed on the other side, he heard a click and he was lifted into the air by rope that had tightened around his right leg. He run straight into an animal trap.

He cursed to himself, however was glad there wasn't anything to cause sound, just a quiet trap to catch animals like deer and keep them there until the hunter came along. Gavin tried to lean up and get his leg out, but he didn't have the upper body strength to push himself up for that long and eventually gave up, his arms hanging limp almost touching the floor and his left leg bent uncomfortably near his stomach since it had nothing to hold it up.

Gavin didn't forget however the animals that had been following him, though he couldn't hear them anymore. The bushes stopped rustling and the footsteps had ceased, though he knew they were still there, or at least he had this feeling he was.

He had been hanging there for about five minutes and he was starting to feel light headed, his vision getting a little blurry and he was starting to have issues breathing. He knew hunters can put down traps and leave them for days, he knew if that if he didn't get down by tomorrow, he could die. Just as he thought he'd never find a way down, he saw those glowing yellow eyes again in the tree line. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but no matter how many times he blinked, the eyes stayed, staring straight at him.

He could tell now they were wolves eyes, but they were higher up then a normal wolf would be. He could only catch the outline of the animal, and he guessed it stood a good six feet tall on all fours, its fur looking to be a brown in the little amount he could see of the creature. He didn't know what it could be, but it looked like a larger then normal wolf, then the same word kept playing in his head, werewolf. He tried to tell himself they didn't exist, that it was a stupid idea to think of this animal as a werewolf, but it didn't look like anything else. It looked similar to what his books described them as, and as happy as he was to be seeing the creature of his dreams, he was terrified. He was defenseless, hanging upside down with no way to defend himself if the beast decided to attack.

However, it didn't move, it just watched him, while he watched it. At least he did until his vision started to get worse, and he started getting more tired. He didn't know how long had passed, but he guessed about an hour had passed and the wolf hadn't stopped watching him, but he did. Every breath he took hurt, and eventually he was wincing with every breath he took. His ankle was starting to hurt as the rope was digging into his skin, and his head felt heavy with the blood that was running to his brain. When he opened his eyes again after taking in a deep, painful breath, he noticed the large animal was standing in front of him, it was large enough that they were staring face to face.

As Gavin looked into its eyes he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them, they were beautiful. As he went to take another breath however he winced in pain once again, slightly opening one eye to keep looking at the wolf and he could see a look of worry in the animals features. It then walked over behind the tree that Gavin was hanging on, and not a second later did he hear a snap and he fell to the floor, groaning loudly at the pain he felt from being dropped and from hanging upside down for so long.

When he sat up and looked to where the wolf like animal was, he saw it looking back. They stared at each other for a few seconds before it took off into the forest, and Gavin was left alone to wonder to himself at what just happened and what the fuck he might have just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> I planned to add the first 6 paragraphs into the first chapter but it had already gotten so late, and so long I didnt bother and tried to figure out another ending xP so this chapter might also seem a bit roughly stitched together, tis only cuz I had no ideas :D 
> 
> If you have any ideas you might think would work and would like to see put into the story, please let me know, I'm open to anything ^^ (other then bestiality, xD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/3/17 - big edit, Geoff's yellow eyes were changed to blue ^^; whoopsie

When Gavin went home, he re-read all his werewolf books without getting a wink of sleep. He was almost certain now at what he saw, there was no other explanation. So when the sun came up on Sunday morning, Gavin left the house, once again going to the same forest to search for the beautiful creatures he thought was only a myth. Today he would get his answer, today he would find out if it truly was a werewolf.

When he started his trek into the forest, he wasn't sure how long he'd be there, he thought he might be searching all day. Regular wolves could sense something coming form miles away, so how well could a werewolf sense? They probably already knew he was in their territory once again.

He was lost in his own world when he stopped in his tracks from the loud snarling noises he was hearing. He listened closely, also hearing what he thought might be the sound of flesh ripping which sent shivers down his spine. Gavin looked around the forest to find the source of the noises, then he noticed a large figure in the woods, covered by the leaves, giving it enough shade that Gavin could only really make out its shape. He wasn't sure if it was what he was looking for, or if it was a regular old animal, so he started to slowly back away, then he heard a loud snap, looking down at his feet to see a twig he had just stepped on, and when he turned back to the animal, it's big yellow eyes were staring straight at him.

At first he was so scared he thought he'd piss his pants, then he recognized the glow and softness that the animals eyes held, they were the same as the wolf he was looking for. He realized how scared he must have looked when he noticed a slight hint of worry in the animals eyes, so he composed himself and stood tall to show he wasn't afraid of the so called beast that stood only a few feet away from him.

They only stared at each other for the next few seconds, before Gavin noticed it was coming closer. He clenched his left hand into a fist to stop the fear that was suddenly rising with each step the wolf made, the grass crunching under its paws. With it's long strides, it didn't take long before it had come out from the shadows of the trees and into the sunlight Gavin was standing in, it was now less then a foot away from the lad, still staring into his eyes intently.

Only when it came out from the forest did Gavin realize how large it was. He was glad he didn't have to look up to see it, however its eyes were lined with Gavin's, its ears when perked would stand above his own head. As Gavin continued to look into it's eyes, he noticed it wasn't just yellow, but it was mixed with a brownish color on the inside and outside which blended into the bright yellow that glowed so beautifully in the darkness. He also now noticed that it's fur was a pure light brown, no other colors seemed to mix into its coat anywhere, and that just made it look stunning to Gavin.

The wolf suddenly stopped walking, it was close enough Gav could feel the animal breathing, it was close enough for Gavin to touch. So that's exactly what he went to do. Slowly, he moved his hand up, the wolf not breaking eye contact, neither would Gavin. He reached towards its head, heart racing in anticipation and fear as he was about to touch a creature that wasn't even supposed to be real.

However his excitement was cut short when there was a loud howl in the distance, snapping them both out of their trance, and Gavin snapping his arm back to his side. Gavin continued to watch the wolf as it looked towards the sound of the howl, standing tall with ears perked, looking as if it was listening for another howl. None came, however the wolf took a quick glance back at Gavin, eyes showing what Gavin could only call sadness, before it took off back into the forest, grabbing whatever it was eating and taking it with it. So Gavin was left there, looking into the darkness in awe and amazement. A wide smile crept onto his face before he went home in high spirits, happier then he had ever been.

When Gavin woke up for his first willing day at school, he was ready to confront Michael about his actions towards the lad, and to ask why he had gone into the forest. So with a big sigh, he opened the front door, barely hearing his mom wish him well before he made his normal, short walk to the school building.

He didn't waste any time in getting inside, putting his things in his locker and heading to Math class. He sat down in the empty room, grabbing out a sketch book he put in his bag that morning, and he began sketching the wolf from yesterday. He was so into his sketch he didn't even notice the class was full until the chatter of people next to him brought him out of his little trance. As usual, it wasn't Michael or Jeremy, but when he looked up to where the two lads were sitting, he noticed Michael staring at him, though not with the emotionless expression he had usually given Gavin in the past week. He looked almost happy, and yet worried, though when Michael noticed Gavin was looking his way, he turned back to Jeremy to start a conversation.

Gavin couldn't help but wonder why Michael's attitude had suddenly changed when they had no contact what-so-ever, but he had to smile a little at the warmth that made him feel having Michael look at him with some actual emotion. Though when the teacher came in, his eyes was set straight to Gavin. He looked angry, angrier then usual, and that made Gavin's smile instantly fade, and turn his attention back to his little sketch.

Gavin didn't listen to what Geoff was saying, however he saw a paper get put in front of him, when he looked up Geoff was standing there looking at his sketch and his scowl seemed to deepen, if that was even possible. Gavin just looked away and took the paper from Geoff's hands, scanning the item and breathing a sigh of relief when it was something easy for once.

The class didn't last long, however Gavin felt awkward the whole time. Geoff was barely breaking his gaze at Gavin, like he wanted Gavin to know he did something wrong, however he didn't know what he did that was wrong. Gavin was glad however, when he noticed Michael glance at him every now and then with the same mix of happy and worry in his eyes, though he was always look away whenever Gavin would even peek at him. So Gavin was thanking whatever god might be out there when the bell for first break went off.

He collected his items and made his way out of the classroom to the bathroom, surveying the area to make sure no one was around before doing his business. When he went to leave however, he stopped at the entrance of the bathroom when he heard what sounded like Michael. He pressed himself against the wall and peeked around to see Michael and Geoff looking like they were in the middle of an argument. Gavin was about to walk out, but stopped when he heard Geoff raise his voice and say "I told you already, stay away from Gavin. You are endangering us all!" Gavin held his breath, why were they having an argument about him, and what did he mean by 'stay away from Gavin' when they have had no contact for two weeks.

So with a long breath to give him enough confidence, he walked out from the bathroom, Geoff now turning his attention to the lad and glaring at him. He bent to Michael and whispered something to him which Gavin couldn't hear, however he caught the word 'Alpha' being said on his lips. With that, Geoff stood and walked off in the opposite direction.

Gavin frowned and walked over to Michael to had his head hung down and his hands clenched tightly. Gavin reached a hand out and put it on Michael's shoulder, but before he could ask if he was alright, Michael took off, though not before Gavin noticed the tears that had been falling from the lads face. Seeing that one of the strongest people he knew was crying, almost brought Gavin to tears, though he held it back. He sighed and turned, Michael needed time, he first thought, however he didn't want to leave Michael alone when he was yelled at like that. So Gavin turned on his heel and ran in the same direction Michael did, hoping to find the lad and talk it over since this apparently concerned him now as well.

Gavin ran outside the building, looking around for any sign of Michael, though found none, at least until some girl came up to him and asked if he was looking for the boy. Gavin gave a quick yes, and the girl pointed behind the school building "I last saw him run back there," she said. Gavin thanked her and ran in the direction she had pointed, and indeed, Michael was sat against the wall with his legs hugged tightly to his chest, sobbing quietly into his knees.

Gavin frowned and slowly approached him, taking a seat next to the lad who visibly tensed when he heard the sound of someone next to him. "Hi Michael..." no answer, though he already expected that so he continued. "You don't have to tell me what you and Geoff were arguing about...but I still have some questions," Michael had at least stopped sobbing, which let Gavin know he was listening though the lad still wouldn't answer him. "Why have you been ignoring me Michael?" No answer, and Gavin was starting to get a little agitated, though he held it in. "Ok...I'll ask another one, why were you looking at me during Math for the first time in weeks?" Again, silence, Gavin had to take a quiet breath to stop from breaking down in front of the man he still loved so much. "Fine, I'll ask the last question then, why did I see you running into the forest last week?" That seemed to get Michael's attention, he noticed how the lad clenched hard onto his legs, the veins in his arms visible from the strength he was using, Gavin would be surprised if the lad wasn't hurting himself.

"You want to know why I have been ignoring you since you confessed, why I was looking at you funny today, and why I went into a dense forest I should never have gone into?" Michael finally replied, and Gavin could have cried to finally hear the lads voice again, though he kept it together.

"Yes, I do want to know Michael" Gavin replied, looking at Michael intently, awaiting an answer.

"Fine, meet me at the school gates at the end of the day, I'll show you then" with that, Michael got up without looking at Gavin and walked away just as the bell for the next class rang. Gav however sat there for a few seconds, ecstatic that he was finally going to get some answers.

The rest of the day wasn't too much fun, Jack allowed him to be excluded from Gym activities again, and Ryan was just as crazy as ever, though he kept giving Gavin the weirdest look every now and then that sent shivers down the lads spine. So when the bell for the end of the day rang, he got out of the science room as quick as he could, breathing a sigh of relief when he got to his locker. He grabbed out his bag which was practically empty, and he made his way out to the school gates. When he got there, Michael wasn't there however, so he sat on the bench that sat just outside the gates and waited, and waited, and waited.

He wasn't sure how long had really passed, though people had stopped coming from the school now, and the sun was going down. Gavin whimpered to himself in sadness, trying to stop the tears threatening to build in his eyes, feeling betrayed once again. He stood up and grabbed his bag, he wasn't going to wait any longer if Michael wasn't even going to show up. When he turned and started walking home though, he jumped and yelped when someone grabbed his arm, though when he looked behind him, it was just Michael.

"God, fucking idiot be quiet." Michael growled, letting the lads arm go.  
"You scared me Mi-coo" Gavin whined, trying his best to make a puppy dog pouting face. He could have sworn he saw Michael smile, but if he did it was gone in an instant.

"Well, lets go, I told you I'd give you your answer" Michael said, before turning and walking towards the forest Gavin knew pretty well by now, so Gavin just followed Michael through the dense foliage. When they were a good ways in, Michael stopped and turned towards Gavin. "You have to promise not to run, or scream, and you absolutely can not tell anyone about this, understand?" Michael said, staring at Gavin with a stern look. Gavin just nodded and held his breath, was this so bad that Michael felt the need to say that? Gav wasn't sure but he was ready for just about anything, he was more happy that Michael was finally talking to him which filled most of his thoughts at the current moment. "Ok...here goes" Michael said with a shaky voice, surprising Gavin who has never heard the lad so scared.

Gavin watched as Michael, curled his body forward, groaning in what sounded like pain. Michael then landed on all fours, and in only a few seconds, his body seemed to burst, growing fur, a snout, paws, a long fluffy tail and large round ears. If Gavin blinked he would have missed it, but now, standing in front of him was not a man, but a wolf, the wolf, with the beautiful brown coat and stunning yellow eyes that Gavin had come to know in the past two days.

He just stared wide eyed at the large wolf who was staring back, seeming to look for some answer, some reaction to what he just showed Gavin. It didn't take more then a minute however, before Gavin was beaming "Oh my god, Michael why didn't you tell me!" Michael just looked down as his ears went back against his head, he seemed almost scared. Gavin then remembered the argument he was having with Geoff earlier that day, "does it have something to do with Geoff?" Michael just looked up at him and gave a slight nod, it then clicked with Gavin that Geoff must have given him some sort of threat when he whispered to the lad, he must be the Alpha, but if that's the case, were there more? "Are there more?" Gavin asked, Michael again just gave a slight nod.

It all seemed to be coming together to Gav now. He wasn't sure if Michael felt the same way towards Gavin, but whatever fear Geoff was driving into him was enough for Michael to back away from Gavin. He began to wonder if he knew any of the other possible werewolves that seemed to have taken refuge in this forest.

Gavin then noticed Michael seemed to look worried, since Gavin hadn't said or really done anything for a bit, but Gavin just smiled "thank you for telling me Michael, I think it's bloody top!" Michael seemed to perk up, and if werewolves could smile, Gavin knew he would have been smiling right now.

However their happy moment was ruined quickly when Michael's fur seemed to stand up, and he turned around quickly, standing in front of Gavin protectively and growling. Then up came running another large wolf, however it stood a good foot or two taller then Michael. It stopped in front of the two of them, also growling at Michael. Gavin flinched each time their growling turned into a kind of bark at each other, Gavin could only guess they were talking to each other, and even though he wondered what it could be about, he already had a pretty good idea.

The other wolf that just ran up had Sea Blue eyes, but they seemed dull and didn't glow like Michael's did. It's coat was an almost black with dark and light gray mixed in, the front of its snout and all its paws but its left paw being tipped in white, the left paw being also its blackish gray coloring. Gavin also noticed that it had a little nip on its left ear, like if you had an earring and forcefully pulled it out incorrectly.

Gavin's attention was turned back to Michael when he was looking at Gavin almost apologetically. He turned back into his human self in a matter of seconds, before grabbing Gavin's shoulders and pressing their lips together. Gavin's eyes widened at the sudden action, but quickly he melted into the feeling of Michael's lips on his, sad when Michael pulled away all to quickly. Michael then turned back to the large wolf that still stood growling viciously at the two, Michael however seemed totally unfazed and calmly spoke "you can't hurt him now."

Gavin didn't question Michael on what he meant at that moment, but he noticed the other wolf stopped growling and stood up tall, looking angrily at Michael, then turned his attention to Gavin, lifting his lips slightly in a silent growl before running back off into the forest. Gavin took a big sigh when it seemed they were safe, and looked to Michael who was looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry for that..."

"It was ok, really-" Gavin started, but was cut off when Michael spoke with a raised voice.

"No, you don't fucking get it, I...claimed you" Michael replied, looking ashamed "without even asking, but I'm sorry he would have killed you if I didn't.

"You claimed me? with a kiss..." Gavin said, trying and failing to understand how any of that made sense.

"If any of our species kisses, or does anything remotely romantic or sexual to another, we call it claiming. Once claimed, no one can harm either animal, or human in this case. If they do, they will be exiled from the pack, and when either die, it causes strong emotional damage, werewolves have been known to commit suicide in those circumstances. We are never the same if we lose our mate." Michael said, focusing on Gavin with a sorry look in his eyes.

"I see...well it's ok, I mean...are you ok with me being your mate?" Gavin asked, as Michael knew his feelings, but Gavin didn't know Michael's. Michael averted his gaze to the ground, making Gavin frown, but he quickly put a weak smile on again "you don't have to answer now, I guess since this has happened, we can only roll with it, right?" Michael looked up at him with a thankful smile, before turning his gaze towards the forest.

"You should go home, its going to be pitch black soon and your mum must be worried," Michael said, looking back at Gavin with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I should. Thank you for sharing this with me Michael...see you tomorrow?" Gavin asked hopefully.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Gavin smiled, and Michael also smiled a little wider, turning around and starting to run further into the forest, turning into a wolf half way through. He stopped and looked back at Gavin before howling, Gavin waved to Michael, who then took off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ^^ sorry if it feels a bit rushed
> 
> Any ideas would be fantastic~


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin woke as the sun was shining through the slit in the curtain, and straight into his eyes. He groaned at the sudden interruption of his wonderful sleep before he sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms up in the air with a long yawn. Then just like that, he was wide awake with a smile on his face as memories from last night filled his head, for once in what felt like forever, he was happy to leave the house and go to school. So after getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and grabbing his practically empty bag from beside his bed, he left his room and trotted down the steps, grabbing the sandwich his mum made him and saying a quick goodbye before basically running out of his house and down the footpath to school.

When he got there, he slowed down and swallowed the last of his sandwich, sighing from the exercise he never usually gets and making his way to the building that was quickly filling with students. He got to his locker, and though a little upset he didn't see Michael at his, he put his bag into the metal container and made a beeline for his first class, which happened to be Science.

Just before he walked into the classroom he stopped, the sudden fear that maybe Michael's behavior wouldn't actually change even with all that happened last night. He groaned, giving himself a rough hit to the chest as he stood proudly. Even if Michael's behavior didn't change in school, he at least knew Michael seemed to have opened up more to Gavin, and he could accept if it was just that. So with his brain in check, he stepped into the room, looking around at the half filled science tables. There were a few kids he recognized just for being in his class, but then he spotted Michael sitting in the back right, talking and leaning towards Jeremy who sat on the back left table next to him. When Michael spotted Gavin, he gave a smile and waved the lad over, pointing to the empty seat next to him. Gavin couldn't help but beam at the Michael he thought he'd lost less then a week ago.

He practically skipped to the table, sitting down next to Michael with the biggest smile he's worn in days, and Michael noticed it too, "why are you so cheery today?" he asked the lad.

"Oh, nothing, just happy you are back to being yourself again" Gavin replied, looking over to Michael who's wide smile went softer as he turned back towards Jeremy. Gavin could have sworn he saw Michael blush for a second there, but decided to ignore it as the teacher, Ryan had walked in, just a few seconds before the bell rang. Ryan stood at his desk looking at his wristwatch as kids quickly came through the door, just as the last kid walked in Ryan looked up at him and almost yelled his name, gaining the kid's attention.

"You were a minute late, do you have a good excuse for this?" Ryan said, his scowl sending shivers down everyone's spine. The kid just mumbled something about the toilet before Ryan bellowed at him to go sit outside for ten minutes, and think about what he had down. The kid jumped but quickly complied and ran out the door. Ryan sighed deeply and turned to the class like nothing had even happened, "today we are studying wolf anatomy, take your books out." As Ryan spoke what should be a simple sentence, Gavin seemed to freeze a little and peek at Michael, who didn't look fazed by it at all, though when Gavin got out his book and looked up at Ryan, he noticed the gent looking directly at him with a creepy smile, an almost hungry look in his eyes. The look reminded him of the same gaze he gave the lad a little more then a week ago, however he looked more like an animal now then ever. Gavin just tried to advert his gaze, though he kept peeking up at the teacher who didn't seem to drop eye contact until he gave the next order for the class.

The class seemed to go on the same, whenever Ryan wasn't giving out an order to the class, he would stare at Gavin, licking his lips from time to time like the lad looked like some kind of steak he was ready to eat. Only when Gavin caught Michael giving the teacher a slight glare did Ryan seem to chuckle, shrug his shoulders and go back to his own work. Gavin looked at Michael in slight shock at how a students glare had such an effect on the teacher that looked to be completely fixated on him, Michael just looked at Gavin with a smile and went back to work, and after Gavin finally calmed down did he do the same.

When class ended, each student walked past the teacher giving their sheet of paper they wrote about wolves anatomy, and when it came to Gavin's turn, who purposely put himself in the back of the line, Gavin quickly handed the teacher the paper and went to leave, though a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Gavin froze and turned to look at the hand that was grabbing his shoulder a little too tightly, then up to the man who had grabbed him. He stared in Ryan's light blue eye's, which he would admit would look nice if they didn't have such a hungry look to them. Gavin didn't know what to do, he just stood there, frozen as the gent only gripped onto his shoulder tighter, Gavin honestly didn't know what to think, though his first thought was that he was going to die. 

Then a hand on Ryan's arm had both of them looking to it's owner, Michael, who glared up at Ryan and growled "let him go." Ryan chuckled and after hesitating for a few seconds, let Gavin's shoulder go and held his hands up above his head in defeat. "Let's go Gav" Michael said, gently nudging Gavin along.

As Gavin and Michael walked down the halls, Gavin took a few glances at Michael, noticing his jaw clenched and hands held in fists so tight they were shaking. A bit of fear ran through Gavin's body in a shudder, though worry quickly took it's place as Gavin hesitantly went to hold Michael's hand. When they first touched, Michael flinched and looked down at Gavin's hand, held out as an offer of support, to which the other lad quickly took, gripping Gavin's hand tightly yet staying aware of his strength so he didn't crush the lads fingers.

As they got to the bathroom for a quick break before class, Michael went into a stall while Gavin stood at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He still had bags under his eyes, and his hair was as messy as always, but he could still see the change Michael was having on him. His eyes weren't as dull, and his skin wasn't pale, and Gavin couldn't help but smile thinking about the sudden change only Michael could cause.

When Michael came out of the stall, Gavin watched him through the mirror, noticing he was tugging at his shirt as he walked up to the sink. When Michael turned the water on, he leaned forward a little and Gavin couldn't help but peek as the bottom of Michael's shirt was pulled up slightly, and Gavin couldn't help but gasp at what he thought he saw. The gasp however drew Michael's attention as he quickly looked at Gavin in worry, then down to his shirt in a mix of shock and sadness, clinging to his shirt and tugging it back down before whispering out a quiet, "it's nothing."

"Nothing? Michael...that looked new, what..." Gavin stuttered, trying to get the words out while Michael stood there fiddling with the bottom of the fabric he still clung to. "I won't be mad, you know that Mi-coo...please, what is it?" Gavin said quietly.

Michael continued to fiddle with his shirt, and staring at the bathroom tiles like they were the most important thing in the world at that current moment. After what seemed like ages, Michael finally gave a heavy sigh and pulled up the left side of his shirt, showing Gavin a large, newly healed over scar running from the bottom of Michael's left collarbone to the top of his left hip, and was a good inch and a half wide.

"Michael...what...." Gavin stuttered, though Michael was quick to answer.

"It was just the one from before...you don't have to worry about it, we heal quick." Michael quickly put his shirt back down once Gavin got a look at the still pink gash. It only took a few seconds before Gavin knew who Michael was talking about, the wolf he seemed to be arguing with yesterday. Though before Gavin could get another word in, the bell rang for the next class. They stood in silence for another few seconds before Gavin let out a heavy sigh, and held his hand out for Michael to take. 

"Let's go then" Gavin said with a smile, Michael then looking up at him and giving a soft smile in return before taking Gavin's hand, and they started walking to their next class. Just before they went into their next class however, Michael stopped and gently pulled Gavin in his direction, Gavin tripping slightly from the sudden tug and looking back at Michael "what's wrong?" he asked. 

"I just...come to the entrance of the forest after school ok? I think, since you know about me, you should meet the pack" Michael replied with a slight shake in his voice, as his grip on Gavin's hand tightened slightly. If Gavin hadn't already met, what he guessed was a pack member last time, and saw the large scar he gave Michael, Gav would have question why Michael seemed so nervous, though he could already guess.

"Sure Mi-coo" Gavin said cheerfully with a wide smile, hoping and succeeding in getting a chuckle from Michael. Gavin then practically skipped into glass, Michael following behind, their fingers still intertwined.

The class went by quickly, and to all the students delight, the last class was cancelled because the teacher had to leave early for a family issue. So after Gavin got his bag out of his locker, and with no sign of Michael, he headed straight out to the school gates. Once there, he took a look around, then to the forest entrance where Michael said they'd meet, so with his location spotted, he made his way over. He stopped only half way to the forest however when he couldn't help but feel eyes on him, and he nervously took a glance behind him, seeing the math teacher Geoff, glaring him down from the school gates. Gavin shivered slightly at the hate he seemed to hold in his eyes, before he walked back towards the school building. Gav turned around and gave a heavy sigh, pushing away the fear Geoff's glare gave him and continued to the forest.

Once there, he walked a few steps in, before hearing the quiet crunching of footsteps. When he looked to the sounds owner, he saw those beautiful yellow eyes he loved in the shade of the dense forest, Gavin smiled and continued to walk down the forest path until he was surrounded by foliage, Michael followed right beside, however stayed covered by the branches and leaves. Though once they were deep enough in, Michael came out from the shadows, walked up to Gavin and they both looked at each other in the eyes. Gavin couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, surprising him slightly as he took a few steps back, though he quickly regained his stature and leaned his head into Gavin's neck, nuzzling his cheek against Gavin's softly. Gavin chuckled and run his hand in Michael's fur, enjoying how soft it felt, and how good it felt to be hugging such a magnificent creature, made ten times better knowing it was Michael he was hugging as well.

"Ok Gavin, you can let me go now" Gavin was taken aback, stepping back a little and looking at Michael in shock, who was still in wolf form. "Right, I didn't explain this to you." Gavin watched and listened as he could hear Michael talk, yet Michael's mouth wasn't moving, though he tried to keep his composure, it wasn't like seeing werewolves was a normal thing either, whats one more abnormality. "Because I have made the connection with you, you can now hear us, like telepathy. Though after you move too far away, you can't hear us anymore."

"Us?" Gavin asked, he knew he hadn't kissed more then one werewolf, or at least he didn't think he had.

"Anyone in the pack, making a pack is like connecting on a less emotional scale." Michael explained, his eye's looking anywhere but Gavin, like he was afraid to tell him all this.

"How does one connect to a pack then?" Gavin asked, curiosity taking over as he wanted to learn more about what being a werewolf was like.

"It's not really easy to explain..." Michael started, casting his eyes downward as he started kneading the ground with his paw, denting it slightly as he pushed and pulled the dirt. "Nothing really special goes into it, like a kiss, its more just an acceptance. When someone is accepted into the pack by the alpha, it creates the connection." Michael said, explaining it the best he could, and though it still didn't quite make sense to Gavin, he just nodded, getting the gist of it.

An awkward silence fell over them, the only sound being the wind blowing the leaves, and the quiet scrapping of Michael still moving the dirt around with his paw. Gavin was the first to break the silence "so...you wanted to show me the pack?" Gavin said, bending down slightly to get Michael's attention back, to which Michael stopped pawing the ground and looked up at the lad, nodding and turning to his left side faced Gav. Gavin took a quick glance at the scar that showed due to the lack of hair growing in that spot, but quickly turned his attention back to Michael, who just stood there, looking at Gavin expectantly, though when Gavin wasn't catching the hint, Michael's eyes rolled as he said "get on you fucking idiot."

Gavin looked at Michael a little surprised, he was large, but could he hold the weight of a human, even though Gavin was so skinny? Michael kept looking at him, waiting for him to get on, so Gavin took a deep breath and gently grabbed onto some fur on Michael's shoulder, taking a few fake jumps before finally pushing off the ground and swinging his leg over Michael's back, feeling Michael dip a little at the sudden weight before picking himself back up. Gavin situated himself, leaning forward slightly as he grabbed onto Michael's fur tightly, Michael looking back at the lad waiting for the go ahead to start moving, and after Gavin nodded, Michael took off into the forest.

Gavin buried his face into Michael's back, grabbing onto his fur tightly as he felt the wind blow through his hair, and the leaves hitting his legs as Michael ran full sprint through the trees. Though he wanted to know where they were going, Gavin couldn't bring himself to remove his face from the soft fur that suddenly held so much comfort and protection, at least until Gav could feel them slowing down, Michael's sprinting slowing to a trot and when Gavin finally looked up, he could see the cave he knew so well coming into view.

Once Michael walked past the tree line, he stopped, and tapped the ground a few times. Gavin looked to the caves entrance and saw glowing blue eyes in the darkness, the owner of those eyes walking forward and into the light. The black wolf from yesterday, the one that gave Michael his scar. Gavin felt a sudden surge of anger, looking at the one that harmed Michael, but then fear, as those blue eyes went from curious and dominant, to hate and anger once it caught a glance at Gavin on Michael's back, Gavin just sinking down, trying to hide in Michael's fur.

"What is **he** doing here" they said, jowls lifting as it started growling in anger. Gavin could have sworn he's head that voice somewhere before.

"Since I've made the connection, I thought it'd be fitting to introduce him to the pack, he is technically part of it now" Michael retorted, lifting his jowls and growling back, standing tall to show he wasn't afraid.

"Exactly, you thought. **I** am alpha and I gave no such order to introduce... **this** to the pack." Gavin flinched when he called him a 'this,' and he peeked up above Michael's head to meet its dull eyes, its growling got louder as their eyes met and it did an almost spitting motion, like it was disgusted with Gavin.

Michael huffed and looked back at Gavin, "Gavin. This is our Alpha, Geoff." Gavin looked at Michael shocked, then back to Geoff who just continued to stare at him with hate filled eyes, and in that moment, the way Geoff was treating him at school, seemed to make more sense. Gavin then heard groaning coming from the cave, and soon someone Gavin never thought he'd see walked out from inside the cave. 

"What's the commotion for, I was sleepin-" they stopped talking once they saw Gavin, a smirk stretching across their face. "Why hello there," they said in a creepy, seductive tone, sending uncomfortable shivers down Gavin's spine. 

"Gavin, you know Ryan, our science teacher." Michael growled, glaring at Ryan. Gavin could just sense the anger from Michael as he stared down Ryan, like he was warning him not to do something. Michael looked back at Gavin, nudging him to the side with his shoulder, Gavin quickly catching the hint and gently getting off Michael's back, seeing the slight relief in his face from the lack of weight he now had to carry. However as soon as Gavin's feet hit the floor, Ryan's predatory look grew stronger, as he seemed to be sniffing the air and he licked his lips. 

"You smell, absolutely delicious" he groaned to himself, then his eyes seemed to blank as he breathed a few heavy breaths before suddenly changing into his wolf form. Gavin backed up a bit, but quickly tripped over his own two feet, falling flat on his ass. Ryan seemed to be more driven when Gavin fell, like his pray was now defenseless and ripe for the picking. Though as soon as Ryan took a few steps forward, licking his lips and salivating, Gavin's vision was covered by the brown fur of Michael, who stepped between the two, growling and snarling at Ryan loudly, Ryan returning the loud noises full force. "Don't get in the way kid," he growled.

"Leave him alone, you know you can't hurt him" Michael retorted, digging his claws into the dirt, ready to fight Ryan if he must. Ryan didn't seem to care that he wasn't allowed to hurt Gavin, and Geoff didn't seem to be ready to step in if a fight broke out, while Gavin just sat on the ground, watching the two growl like wild animals at each other.

"Get out of my way, or you will regret it." Ryan said, head and ears lowering, shoulders pushed up, tail puffed out and claws dug into the ground, ready to charge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update, but I hope you like it ^^  
> If you have any ideas, I'm happy to hear em~


	5. Chapter 5

"Get out of my way, or you will regret it." Ryan growled, head and ears lowering, shoulders pushed up, tail puffed out and claws dug into the ground, ready to charge. 

Michael didn't budge and he too bent forward, tail puffed out daring Ryan to try, and that's just what he did. Ryan charged at Michael, Michael charging back, both jumping up on their hind legs, clashing claws and teeth together. They jumped back for a second before going at it again, Michael getting a clear bite on Ryan's neck, but barely breaking skin, Ryan snagging Michael's left ear and pulled, blood soiling Michael's fur. Ryan was able to get his claws against Michael's chest and shoulder, pushing him off to the side, Michael taking a bit of a roll from the sudden shove, Geoff moving a little to avoid Michael bumping into him. Ryan took the opening and turned towards Gavin, who still sat there in shock. Though as Ryan started making his way towards the lad, Michael charged and hit Ryan with his side as hard as he could, Ryan tumbling past the tree line, though composed himself just before Michael was able to pin him down, then they both started another teeth and claw clashing battle as they tumbled into the forest, down a small slope past Gavin and Geoff's view.

Suddenly, Gavin hear's a familiar voice which snaps him out of his shock, and when he looks to the voices owner he stutters out, "J-Jeremy?"

"Come on, let's get you inside" Jeremy says, his hand placed supportively on Gavin's back. As Jeremy helps Gavin to stand, Geoff blocks their path to the cave, his fur sticking up and eyes glaring at Jeremy. "Stop being an asshole" Jeremy simply said, walking Gavin around Geoff and into the cave. Geoff growled in anger, however huffed seconds after, defeated by Jeremy's stubbornness, he followed the two in the den.

Jeremy sat Gavin against the wall, down near the back of the cave, "would you like some water? I have a bottle in my bag still" Jeremy asked, and when Gavin just gave a brisk nod, Jeremy rushed over to his school bag, which was sitting against the back wall of the cave, grabbing out an unopened mini bottle of water and handing it to the lad. Gavin opened it and drank slowly, his shaking slowing down as he was coming out of shock from the terrifying encounter. Jeremy took a seat next to Gavin, watching Geoff as he lay down, still in wolf form, against the wall opposite the two.

"Thanks," Gavin said quietly, bringing Jeremy's attention  back to him

"No problem, we're friends right?" Jeremy said with a smile, which brought a smile out of the British lad in return, though it didn't stay for very long.

"Do you...think Michael's going to be ok?" Gavin asked, eyes cast to the rocky floor. Jeremy looked at the cave entrance then back at Gav, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, you know how stubborn he can be." Jeremy calmly said, and not a second later did the three men hear what sounded like shoes scraping against the floor, and Michael came from around the corner, leaning his left arm on the side of the cave entrance to hold himself up as he held his hand against his right hip. He looked up at Gav, who had quickly turned his attention to the lad, giving a small smile before walking over.

Gav couldn't see him with the dull lighting, but Michael looked really beat up. The left side of his face from the area of the ear to his shoulder was bloody from when Ryan tore his ear, his hair was messy, he had scratches on his face and arms, and likely more that were hidden under his now dirty clothes. When Michael slumped down next to Gavin, Gav went to hug him, but stopped, realizing he might accidentally hurt him more, so he sat back against the wall.

Michael seemed to notice Gavin tried to go for a hug, and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned against the wall and rested the right side of his head against Gavin's shoulder, grimacing at the slight pain of the simple movement. Though werewolves heal quicker then humans, it still hurt like a motherfucker.

Gavin tensed when Michael rested his head on his shoulder, not sure of what to do, Michael's never shown any kind of compassion, or softness. He looked up to were Jeremy last was, but noticed he wasn't there anymore. He searched the cave, trying to move as little as possible as to not disturb Michael, and he found Jeremy at the entrance, talking to Ryan, who also seemed rather beat up, and a tiny bit of blood soaking through his shirt, but he stood there like it was nothing. Though as soon as Ryan looked past Jeremy to Gav, he quickly turned his head away, casting his gaze to the rocky floor that was actually starting to hurt to sit on.

It wasn't long however before the tip of what looked like brown boots came into Gavin's view, and it drew his attention from the stones, to the owner of the shoes. His eye's met Ryan's deep, blue and rather intimidating gaze, and he felt like he could just shrivel up and die under it. Though Michael's sudden growling next to him, making him jump out of his own head. Ryan seemed to be scowling, and though he stared down at the lad for a few seconds longer then Gav would have liked, he averted his gave and groaned, mumbling something that Gav didn't quite pick up.

"Louder" Gavin suddenly heard Jeremy call out, who was standing next to Geoff, who was still in wolf form. 

Ryan growled, before taking a big sigh and speaking "Sorry." He didn't waste much time afterwards to briskly walked off, starting a sprint at the entrance, jumping up and making a sudden transformation, claws digging into the ground as he swiftly turned the corner then disappeared into the forest. All Gavin could do was sit there in slight shock, thinking to himself what the fuck has he gotten himself into.

"Hey," the sound of Michael's tired, weak voice brought Gavin back to the world around him, as he looked down at Michael who still had his head rested on the lads shoulder. "Don't worry about that asshole, as long as I'm around, I won't let the fucker hurt you," Michael continued. Gav couldn't help but smile and nodded, as he took a deep breath and sighed, calming himself down. He then turned his attention back to the cave entrance once Michael had closed his eyes, and he couldn't help but notice that the sun was starting to set, as the aqua blue sky was turning into deep a deep blue, mixing satisfyingly well with the orange and yellow of the setting sun. It was definitely too late now to walk back home, so he got out his phone, and the first thing he noticed was many texts from his mother, asking where he was, and why he hadn't come home. He unlocked his phone and punched in a quick text to his mother,  _'sorry to worry you, I'm spending the night at a friend's place, I'll be going to school with them in the morning as well, see you tomorrow <3.' _

He put his phone back in his pocket and sighed once again, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he was on the verge of passing out from the exhaustion. He looked around the cave and noticed Geoff, and what he guessed was Jeremy curled up together in the back sleeping, he noticed another furry figure behind Geoff, but he was too large, and Gavin was too tired to care to make out who, or what it was. He then suddenly felt Michael move a bit, and when he looked over, Michael was in wolf form laying down, paws crossed with his head up, and looking at him with half lidded eyes. Gav smiled and crawled over to the lad, leaning against Michael's side and curling up against the warm, thick fur. He felt a little pressure on his leg and looked down to see Michael had curled himself around the lad, tail and head rested against his legs. The cave was lit dimly from the light of a moon that was starting to rise into the sky as the sun retreated past view for the next few hours, and it wasn't long before exhaustion had caught up to the British lad, and he fell into a deep sleep, curled up into the fur of a werewolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, Im sorry about that, but I wanted to get this out, as its been too long since I updated   
> Hope you enjoyed, if you see any mistakes, or things don't line up, don't be afraid to let me know. I shall try get the next chapter out as soon as I can~
> 
> Thank you to those who are supporting my work, even with my non-existent schedule ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i didn't abandon this, yes its been a long time and I apologize xP   
> I have been thinking a lot and personal stuff has happened. I think if Im going to continue writing, Im going to have to become a dedicated Oneshot writer, maybe with the occasional Chapter project (very short projects, lasting only like 5 chapters) 
> 
> SO expect an end to this story in the next few chapters ^^

It's been a little over a month since the incident with Ryan and Michael. Gavin hadn't been to the cave since then, he was too afraid of Ryan and Geoff. He had gotten enough of them at school. While him and Michael have gotten closer with every passing day. He even learnt that Jack, the Gym Teacher, was also a werewolf in the pack. He has yet to see him in his animal form though, or really talk to the man about it.

Gavin was currently sitting in class, glaring at the clock as time proceeded to tick closer to the end of the school day. His eyes then wandered to the beautiful being that was Michael, who was sitting two tables in front of him. Michael's torn ear caught his attention. Michael had quite a few scars after the fight with Ryan, but his ear was the worst. Though he had completely healed weeks ago, thanks to werewolf healing, Michael had half of his lobule missing.

Gavin jolted in his seat when a loud bell echoed through the speaker mounted on the wall, signalling that school was over for the day. He hurriedly grabbed his books, making his way over to Michael with long strides. He was grinning from ear to ear at the shapeshifter who in turn looked up at him, smiled and shook his head gently. Michael grabbed his books from the desk and left the room with Gavin in tow.

After the lads grabbed their bags and walked out towards the school gates, Gavin and Michael whipped their heads around when their names were called. Gavin smiled and waved as Jeremy ran up to the two, stopping just in front of them and bending forward, panting. "Jesus Jeremy, how is your stamina worse then mine," Gavin said.

"Don't fucking leave me next time then, and I wouldn't have had to run" Jeremy huffed. It took the lad a few seconds to catch his breath after running across the school yard.

"You ran fast for someone with such short legs" Michael teased, earning a glare from Jeremy.

"Come on guys, lets go" Gavin said. The three lads headed towards the forest. Once in deep enough to be out of sight, Jeremy transformed and ran ahead. Michael and Gavin continued to walk calmly along the forest path. No conversation was started, they both just enjoyed being in each others company. 

Gavin heard Michael's footsteps change and when he looked over Michael had transformed. Gavin smiled to himself. He was happy Michael felt comfortable enough to transform in front of Gavin. A few more seconds of silence and Gavin had an idea, "hey Mi-coo, let's race!"

"You know Im gonna win idiot," Michael said with a roll of his eyes. 

"You don't know that, come on it'll be fun" Gavin replied, a wide grin on his face. Michael couldn't help but chuckle, giving in to Gavin's idea. They both got into a readied stance, and Gavin started the countdown. "Ready, Set, Go!" They both took off through the forest.

Gavin ran as fast as he could, but Michael was already taking the lead. Michael and Gavin both jumped over oncoming obstacles, then Michael started to slow down. He kept pace with Gavin before slowing down to run a few feet behind him. Gav knew he was letting him take the lead, and likely the win, though he wasn't about to complain.

They were only a few miles from Michael's home before he heard Michael in his head, yelling something to him. He was too caught up in running to pay attention to what Michael had said. Before he could try figure it out, he was tackled from behind as he was about to run into a patch of leaves. He fell to the floor, and heard a loud clang of metal accompanied by a yelp. When he turned around he saw Michael on the floor with his right leg stretched out, blood soaking its way through his fur and the leaves. He was caught in a rather sharp bear trap.

"Michael, oh god, Michael are you ok!" Gavin yelled, making his way quickly over to Michael. His hands hovered over Michael's body as if touching the hybrid would break him.

"Stop yelling, f-fucking idiot" Michael said, growling as his hind leg throbbed in pain. He stood up and tried to move, but the trap's thick chain had been tied around a nearby tree and hammered into the ground. 

"Hang on, I'll get you out" Gavin said, moving over to the trap and trying to pry it open. He wasn't strong enough, nor did he know how bear traps worked. Gavin hissed as he pulled his hands away from the trap. He looked down at his hands, and noticed they had been cut by the bear trap. Unable to pry the jaws open he ran over to the tree it was tied around, but found the chain has been padlocked.

"Gavin, get the fuck out of here." Michael suddenly demanded.

"No, Im not going to-"

"They are coming, fucking leave!" Michael interrupted with a raised voice. Gavin flinched at Michael's tone, looking toward the sound of running. He turned his head away, tears starting to fill his eyes. He got up, ran a few feet away and hid behind a tree. When he heard the hunters speaking, he peeked around the tree to look at them and Michael.

"I knew they were real! I told you I wasn't crazy" one of the two trappers said.

"That's just a normal wolf mate, you are still crazy Adam" the second trapper replied.

"This ain't no normal wolf Nick, are you blind this thing is huge!" Adam said, walking around Michael who had been growling and snarling at them. Adam got a little too close to Michael's head, but was able to dodge the bite Michael tried to get off on his ankle. "Phew that was close."

"You're a fucking idiot. Muzzle it before he takes your leg off, I'll grab the truck." Nick said as he walked off. Adam huffed as he watched Nick leave, before looking back down at Michael and smirking. 

"You will surely fetch us a pretty penny, or maybe you would make a nice rug. There has got to be more then one of you around," he knelt down to Michael's level and grabbed out a chain from his jacket. With quick movements he managed to get a hold of Michael's nose. He wrapped the chain around his muzzle, padlocking the two ends together. "There we go, don't want to have you biting us now do we."

Not two minutes later, Nick came back driving a pickup truck. Gavin looked it over and noticed the back had been modified to be a large cage.

"So how are we going to get that into the cage," Nick said as he exited the vehicle.

"Well, we have rope in the truck, we can tie it to his tail or something and drag him in."

"Why didn't you just buy fucking tranquilizers?" Nick retorted with an annoyed groan, searching the truck for the rope.

"I was gonna do it tomorrow" Adam pouted, catching the piece of rope Nick threw at him. 

"Whatever, tie it to his leg not his tail. Pass me the end of it through the bars when you're done. I absolutely do not want to be in there with him." Nick said, waiting for Adam to finish. Adam just rolled his eyes and tied the rope around Michael's non-trapped leg. He walked the end of the rope to Nick, passing it through the bars first. 

"We can just drag him with the trap on, I'll undo the chain when he's secured." Adam said as the two of them started to pull Michael into the cage. Michael tried to struggle, but the pain shooting through his leg didn't allow him to move much. It didn't take the two men more then a few minutes before Michael was fully in the cage. Adam walked to the front, closed it and locked it. He then walked over to the hammered down, padlocked chain and undid the lock, throwing the chain on top of the cage. He and Nick climbed into the truck and drove off.

When the area was clear Gavin walked out from his hiding spot, stopping and looking down at the pooled blood on the ground where Michael once was. He crumbled onto the floor as the realization that Michael was gone hit him, and he burst out into tears. Gavin mentally yelled at himself for doing nothing, he knew he could have done something more but he just stood and watched. 

It took Gavin a few minutes before he picked himself up off the ground. He looked behind him to the direction of the cave, he had to get help. But before he could even take more then a few steps, he stopped. He couldn't ask for their help, it was his fault, they would hate him. He cast his gaze down to the floor again. Then grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He turned on his heel and started running after the truck, following the tracks it left. He was going to save Michael all by himself, he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also been doing a bunch of research into proper sentence structure and grammar, along with some help from friends to re-read a few sentences. So I hope it rubbed off in this chapter x3


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin had found himself at a small cabin hidden by thick foliage. The truck that was now empty of the two men, and Michael was sitting beside the cabin. The building itself was not very large, from the outside, it looked like everything would be crammed inside quite tightly. 

Gavin moved away from the tree he was hiding behind, and quietly made his way over to one of the side windows. He was thankful it didn't seem like any windows had blinds. He peeked into the window, scanning the room, trying to find Michael or the men inside. It didn't take him long to notice the big cage sitting in the middle of what looked like a living room. He couldn't make out a proper shape, but he knew it was Michael in that cage by the color of the animals fur. His eyes drifted to the trap that sat closed next to the cage, covered in blood.

Gavin went through ideas in his head of how to get Michael out. Before he could come up with a solid plan however, his hair was grabbed roughly as he was pulled to his feet. He looked at the man grabbing him through a squinted eye, it was the one he knew of as Nick. 

"What the fuck are you doing here kid." Nick growled, "don't you know it isn't nice to spy in on someone else's home." Gavin wouldn't exactly call this place a home. 

"I-I'm sorry, I was lost and l-looking for help," Gavin gritted his teeth when Nick tightened his grip. He then fell to the ground when the man suddenly let go of his hair. He reached back to rub his skull, while looking up at Nick who's glare seemed to lighten up slightly. 

"Stand up. I'll guide you out of the forest then." Nick grumbled, starting to walk towards his truck.

"W-wait!" Gavin said with a raised voice, Nick stopping and looking back at Gav, who was still sitting on the floor. "What was that inside? In the cage..." Being caught didn't leave Gavin many more options to save Michael. If he was walked out of the forest, he may not get back in time.

"That is none of your business kid." Nick practically spat the last word.

"Can I get a closer look? I won't tell anybody I swear!" Gavin pleaded, finally standing up. He was never that good of an actor, but he was hoping his act was working. Nick didn't seem to react much, his expression stayed the same, though he looked to be mulling it over.

"Fine. But only for a minute." Nick gave in, Gavin gave a wide, fake smile. He walked in long strides to catch up to Nick, before the two of them went inside. Gavin surveyed the room, and was happy he didn't see the other man around at all. "Don't get to close, he bites. I don't want to be responsible if you get hurt." Nick said, closing the door behind him. Gavin only nodded in response as he walked closer to the cage.

Michael's ears perked up, hearing footsteps closing in on him. His head shot up as he flared his teeth towards whoever it was entering his space. Gavin stopped quickly, and almost took a step back at Michael's sudden show of aggression. However he stood firm, he knew Michael wouldn't hurt him. 

As soon as Michael noticed it was Gavin, he stopped snarling at the lad, as his ears perked high in shock. "Gavin, what are you doing here!?" Michael yelled. Though Gavin knew he couldn't answer due to Nick standing behind him, and the inability to talk with telepathy, he gave Michael a confident look. "You idiot, I didn't ask to be saved. You should have just left, you are in danger here..." Michael's voice trailed off as his ears sat back against his head, and his eyes showed sadness and worry.

"Alright kid, times up lets go." Gavin nodded and started to follow the man out. When Nick was at the door frame, Gavin quickly shoved him the rest of the way out and shut the door. He locked it, running to grab a nearby wooden chair and prop it against the door handle to prevent it from opening. "You fucker, open this door!" Nick yelled from the other side, banging and kicking the door trying to get it open. 

Gavin knew he didn't have much time, Nick would eventually outsmart him and come through a window or maybe a back door. He ran over to the cage door to examine it. He first noticed that there was no padlock on it, so all he had to do was find the key. 

"One of the men had it on him, he's sleeping in the bedroom" Michael said. Gavin nodded in response and made his way to the only separated room in the cabin. The door was slightly open, so Gavin gently and slowly pushed it open as to cause as little sound as possible. He quickly noticed Adam sleeping in the bed beside the door, the Key attached to his necklace. Gav noticed the necklace was made of rope, so he scanned the room for anything sharp. His eyes caught sight of a small pocket knife sitting on the bedside table, so he quietly grabbed it and made his way to the bedside. With a deep breath he reached towards the mans necklace. When he had it in his hands he stopped when Adam shuffled around in his spot for a second. Gavin didn't have much time left, so he grabbed the pocket knife and went for a quick cut. He grabbed the key from the guys neck, and stood still. Adam groaned and moved around some more, but he didn't seem to have woken.

Gavin sighed and quickly made his way back into the main room then to the cage. Just as he shoved the key into the lock, the sound of glass breaking rang through the building and his hair was grabbed from behind. "You fucking brat! I don't care if you are a child, you will pay for that!" Nick growled and held a pocket knife to Gavin's throat. 

Michael stood up the best he could in the small cage, and with his still sore leg. He growled and barked at the man loudly. Nick just chuckled at Michael's display and grabbed Gavin's hair tighter, pulling his head back further. "You know this boy do you? You seem like a smart enough creature to know what will happen next." Gavin felt the knife get pushed further against his neck. He shut his eyes, preparing for the pain. Instead he was let go and fell to the floor. He heard Nick cry in pain and when he looked behind him he saw light brown fur, and blood. A werewolf had grabbed onto Nick's arm and was holding him in place. Gavin knew the color of that fur, it was Jeremy!

Still in shock and fear, Gavin didn't move from his spot and continued to stare at the scene before him. Jeremy biting on Nick's arm, as Nick was punching Jeremy on the nose trying to get him to let go. Jeremy growled and threw Nick to the floor, before focusing his gaze towards Gavin. Jeremy's stern look brought Gavin back to the situation, as he scrambled towards Michael's cage and turned the key that was still in the lock. 

"Hey!" Gavin heard the loud yell of Adam, and he looked up towards the bedroom doorway to notice Adam standing there with the pocket knife in his hand. Before Gavin could properly react, Michael scooped him up onto his back and jumped out the window Jeremy came through. Gavin looked behind them and noticed Jeremy following closely behind, but didn't see Adam, Nick or their truck anywhere in sight. Michael's running was shaky, and Gavin felt bad that he had to be carried, but he held on tight as they flew through the bushes and trees. 

Michael and Jeremy stopped when the coast seemed clear, Adam and Nick weren't following. Michael fell to the floor, and Gavin quickly slid off him and gave him a hug. "Michael Im so sorry, this is all my fault! If i just didn't request a dumb race" Gavin cried.

"Gavin this isn't your fault, I was careless, I should have been more alert." Michael said, resting his head on Gavin's shoulder. 

"You know Geoff is going to want to hear of this Michael," Jeremy said. He had transformed back and was looking over Michael's injured leg.

As if on cue, Geoff came barreling through the bushes and stood tall as he looked over the three of them. He first noticed the drying tears on Gavin's cheeks, then he saw Michael's injured leg and the scent of the hunters covering them all. Without anyone saying a word he knew what had happened. He glared and snarled at Gavin, as the fur on his neck and back rose in anger, "you!" He hunched and started to walk towards Gavin, but was stopped by Michael standing over the lad protectively. "Get out of the way Michael!"

"Geoff you know you cant, it isn't his fault either!" Michael retorted, beginning to snarl and growl himself. 

"It is his fault! They will track you, track us. If he hadn't interfered with everything we would still be safe here!"

"We were never safe here!" Michael yelled, defusing most of Geoff's anger instantly. Michael stopped snarling, and his ears fell back slightly against his head. "We were never safe...we were just waiting out the inevitable." Geoff moved his gaze to the floor before standing up tall again.

"We move, tomorrow. We can't stay here." Geoff gave Gavin one last glare before turning and running towards the cave. Gavin's eyes fell to the floor, and Michael slumped back down on the ground. Jeremy gave a quiet sigh as he started to look for the proper herbs to treat Michael's wound.

"Im sorry Michael...this is all my fault" Gavin repeated. He flinched and looked up at the werewolf when Michael gently nudged Gav's cheek with his nose.

"Stop saying that, this isn't your fault. We would have left eventually anyway..." Michael replied. Gavin sighed and looked back at the ground. He couldn't leave Michael, not after something like this. He also remembered something Michael said, about what happened to werewolves that make a connection with someone. 

"Michael, I want to go with you guys" Gavin said. Michael's soft expression turned sharp.

"No. You may act like an adult, but you are still young Gavin, and your mother is here, you can't just leave her." Michael retorted, and Gavin huffed quietly in response, Michael wasn't much older then him either.

"Im Nineteen Michael, old enough to venture on my own. Besides didn't you tell me we couldn't separate because you claimed me," Gavin knew he was blushing saying that, but he let it be a passing thought. It seemed to shut Michael up as well.

The werewolf looked down at the floor, he knew Gavin was right even if he didn't like that he was. "How are you going to tell your mother?"

"I don't know...Im more worried about Geoff." Gavin said with a small chuckle to try and lighten the mood. It didn't seem to work much, as he noticed Michael was just as worried about Geoff as he was. Gavin stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, "I'll go talk to him now."

"I'll go with you," Michael said, beginning to stand but Gavin stopped him.

"I need to stop being so afraid of him, and Ryan, especially if Im going to go with you." Gavin smiled, "besides, you need to heal. I will be fine Michael." Gavin kissed Michael on the forehead before walking off towards the cave. He could feel his whole body shaking in fear, even if he put on a brave act for Michael he was terrified. If he wanted to join them though, he would have to stop being such a wimp. Michael can't protect him on his own forever.

It didn't take more then a few minutes to get to the cave, and when he reached the entrance he noticed a wolf he hadn't seen before standing guard. It's fur was a golden brown all over, with slight hints of dark brown freckled throughout its body. The tips of its ears, muzzle and left front paw however were a light grey. Gavin also noticed it had brown eye's, like Michael and Jeremy. Then it spoke, "Gavin?" Gav knew that voice.

"Jack? I hadn't seen you in your wolf form before..." Gavin smiled to himself, he finally got to see him like this. His happiness quickly vanished when Geoff walked out from the cave and in between Jack and himself. Gavin tried to steel his mind and stand up straight. He couldn't hope to match Geoff's wolf height, but he wasn't about to show utter submission either.

"What do _you_ want." Geoff growled.

"Im going with you," Gavin replied strongly, noticing the twitch in Geoff's eye.

"You are not. You have caused enough damage here."

"Im going with you" Gavin repeated. Geoff growling in anger as he walked up to stand directly in front of the lad. Gavin having to look up to match Geoff's gaze as the alpha looked down on him.

"You are going to turn around and leave, right now. Stay here and I will kill you" Geoff demanded. Gavin's confidence wavered slightly, but he couldn't give up. For Michael's sake.

"Im not going to leave Michael. We both know what might happen if I do." Gavin had no idea if trying to guilt Geoff was the best idea, but he had no good options. Geoff's growling got louder as he seemed to get angrier thinking over what Gavin said. Gavin shut his eyes tight, unsure of what was going to happen. When he felt a strong wind, he opened his eyes and noticed Geoff had spun around and was walking back towards the cave.

"Do whatever you want." He said while disappearing into the darkness of the cave. Gavin let out a sigh of relief as he fell to the floor on his ass.

"Nice work kid" he heard Jack say. He looked up at the gent and gave a wide shaky grin.

-

It had been about a month since the events with the trappers. Gavin had followed the wolf pack to a nearby state, and was quite settled into his new life with them. He never explained to his mother why he was leaving, but he was glad she seemed to understand it was important and didn't pry too much. Geoff still never warmed up to Gavin, and it didn't seem like he was going to be able to. His relationship with some of the other pack members seemed to do better though, even Ryan wasn't being as big of an asshole anymore. He also learnt of another member of the pack, the youngest in the pack who was called Ray. He had been getting homeschooling by the rest of the members due to his inability to control his transformation. Though Gavin did enjoy watching Ray get better at controlling it as the days went by.

Gavin sighed as he sat outside the new cave entrance, watching the cloudless sky in thought. He was so deep in thought even that when Michael had walked up beside him, Gavin practically jumped out of his skin. Michael just laughed at him. "Come on Mi-coo, that wasn't nice."

"Whatever, come on I want to show you something." Michael said, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye. Gavin smiled back and stood, following the lad into the forest. Though it was new, everyone seemed to be adapting to the area nicely. Gavin also didn't have to go to school anymore, which he was quite thankful for. 

Without him even realizing, Michael had transformed beside him, and he was scooped up onto Michael's back. Gavin giggled and lay down on Michael's back, gently running his hand back and forth against Michael's beautiful fur. He always loved how Michael's wolf fur felt, it was always so soft like a pillow, he could fall asleep on his back if Michael would only let him.

"Snap out of your daydream, we are here" Gav sat up and almost gasped at the sight. "We got here just in time to," Michael said as he walked over to the nearby lake. Gavin didn't know lakes this beautiful existed. It wasn't a very large lake, but lily pads and lily pad flowers were scattered across the water, fish that were shining with the sunlight lit up the water in purples, blues and reds. A small waterfall that was flowing from the river above also lit up with the sun that was in the sky right above the lake. If it couldn't get any better the area was surrounded by tree's, like it was some hidden oasis. 

Gavin slid off of Michael's back and walked up to the water, picking up a lily pad flower and smiling at it. He heard a quiet thump behind him and look back to see Michael had lay down, watching the waterfall flow. Gav put the flower back in the water and walked over to Michael, sitting and making himself comfortable against Michael's side. He felt Michael curl around him, as the wolf's tail was placed on the lads lap, and Michael's head lay on the ground in front of his legs. Gavin smiled and started running his hand through the fur on Michael's tail. 

In this moment, Gavin couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing with his beautiful werewolf boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy ending, I suck at endings but its done xP  
> I hope it isn't too obvious I rushed it, but I just had to finish it. I didnt want to have another unfinished and ignored project T^T
> 
> Either way, thank you to those that stuck with this story. I did enjoy writing it and I hope others can now enjoy the full story for what it is ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story ^^ I know I shouldn't start another project when I have a few others I've already begun, but oh well, I wanted to at least start this  
> If you see any mistakes dont be afraid to let me know


End file.
